


Found

by detectivecaz



Series: Drabble Me This [76]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Mrs Brown (1997)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Found, Romance, Secret Relationship, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 08:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12453960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detectivecaz/pseuds/detectivecaz
Summary: James and Olivia's trip to Balmoral leads to a startling discovery.





	Found

* * *

Olivia closed the time-worn diary trying to process what they had just read.  
  
“So, all of it was true?” James whispered.  
  
“Yes, it would seem so.”  
  
James watched as Olivia walked over to the secret compartment where they found the diary, and placed it back inside, locking it away from the world.

As they began to leave, Olivia turned, seeing the two spectral figures of Victoria and John Brown staring at her from the corner of the room, before disappearing from view.     
  
Olivia smiled deciding to put the diary to the back of her mind.  
  
Some secrets should remain untold.

 


End file.
